Easter Bilby
by Angelicat2
Summary: North never expected a certain winter spirit and pooka to run into his crafting room. Especially not on Easter. And what is this about a Bilby? Well, North's about to find out since he's caught in the middle of the whole arguement.
**Enjoy! I don't own RotG. I do, however, have the movie.**

* * *

"Stop that!" Came an Australian accent as the tapping of someone walking could be heard. The wind blew around in the hallway as it carried someone on it. Something else was stated for there was a laugh in response and soon, the Aussie was cursing out words that couldn't quite be heard from where Santa Clause was currently sitting.

When he heard all of this, North knew that Jack must have done something to get Bunnymund angry. Not only was Bunny usually not in the mood for pranks, but he especially didn't like anything going wrong on this day. This day being Easter. It was the pooka's holiday, after all.

Getting up to investigate what could have possibly gone wrong between the two, North moved from his study where he had been sculpting another ice toy. Almost at the door, he came close to getting knocked down when the door flew open. In flew the winter spirit that North knew would be there. Right behind the boy, there was the cause of all the noise that he had heard just a minute ago. In rushed the rabbit who seemed mad enough that he was ready to beat the Guardian of Fun. North sighed as he straightened back up to his full height.

"Vhat is ze meaning of zis?" North's booming voice stopped the two where they were. They both seemed to realize that this was, in fact, the North Pole and that it was very late in the night. Sheepish looks overcame both of their faces as they stood side by side. Bunny glared at the wintery child before scoffing. Jack just stuck his tongue out childishly at the large bunny. With a raised brow from North and a few seconds later, they quieted down completely.

"Now vhat is ze problem?" Bunny was staring at Jack with a look of 'do-not-even-think-about-telling' and Jack just smirked in his usual way that basically told North that he was up to no good.

"Jack, vhat did you do?" The man demanded as he saw Bunny glare at the spirit. Jack quickly looked up at the huge man with his eyebrows scrunched and a slight frown on his face.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Jack asked when North didn't speak any further.

"Oh, ah don't know," the pooka by him stated before North could get in a word, "Maybe 'cause ya are the only one who causes trouble around 'ere."

"Well," Jack retorted while turning to the bunny, "That's better than being boring like you. At least, I know how to have fun."

"Oi!" The pooka shouted but was halted when North crossed his arms.

"Stop zis now!" Both fell silent and wouldn't look at each other, "Now vhat is going on?"

Jack seemed ready to say something when Bunny glared at him again. He paused momentarily before moving by North's ice block that the man had been making into a toy. The winter spirit just stood there looking over the piece of solid water without saying anything.

"For ze last time," North twisted to face the big rabbit, "Vhat is going on? Vhy do you come rushing in through door?"

"Bunny has a problem with his holiday," Jack answered with a grin as the rabbit glared even more.

"No," the pooka started tapping his foot on the floor, "Ah do NOT have a problem with mah holiday!"

"Then why are you so cranky?" Jack stated as he laughed again.

"Oi," Bunny frowned as Jack sat on his staff, "Ah am not cranky!"

"Sure you're not!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Then why did you chase me to the North Pole?"

Bunny, realizing that he had been caught, responded by attempting to jump at the teenager. The said teenager moved out of the way before he could even touch him.

"Bunny's job has been taken over," Jack sang in a sing-songy voice as he flew around the room trying to avoid the pooka's grasp.

"Vhat?" North seemed confused as he stared right at Bunny.

"Crikey!" Cried the rabbit as he groaned, "It's not even that important...or funny!"

"Hey," Jack shouted as if he were insulted, "When you have been by yourself for three hundred years, you start finding anything funny. Besides, it is funny."

"Nah, it's not," Bunny calmed down enough not to jump at Jack.

"Vhat is going on?" North's voice rang throughout the whole room, and the two jumped.

"Well-"

"Don't you dare say it!" The pooka demanded as Jack opened his mouth.

"Bunny has been replaced by a mouse-looking animal called a Bilby," Jack snickered when Bunny stared at him, "In his own home country."

"Oi," Bunny shouted as he crossed his arms, "Ah am not being replaced. They just use those Bilbies as the Australian Easter Bunny so they don't go extinct."

"And you're jealous," Jack cackled as Bunny tried to jump at him again, "Because you didn't notice it for what?"

"Quiet Frost," the rabbit yelled as he grabbed one of his boomerangs on his back.

"He didn't notice since '68," the prankster yelled back excitedly while moving here and there.

"'Cause of ya and ya blizzard."

The next response that the pooka got was a pair of frosted ears. Jack flew to the door and turned back, "Now I can see where they get the whole idea to confuse you with a Bilby! Face it, you're better off being a kangeroo, Kangeroo!"

The two zipped out of the room in a blur of white, blue, brown, and grey. According to the surprised shouts from the yetis, they were gone from the Pole in less than a minute. North sighed in exasperation before he sat in his chair once again. Picking up his tools to make the ice toy, he smiled warmly. At least the Guardians were a family now. He knew that the two would never hurt each other, so he let them resolve the conflict.

"After all, zis Easter was better zan the last,' North said in his head, 'Much better."

* * *

 **There we go. I found some info on the Bilbies that live in Australia, and they were shown to be used as the Easter Bunny figure since they were starting to go extinct. If it's not true then just read this story for the fun of it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
